Lonely Christmas
by Infinity78
Summary: When Kanda woke up, he can't seem to remember anything of the past 3 years including his lover, Allen Walker. What's going to happen? Happy Belated Birthday, Allen! Read and review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AHHH! I know I'm 2 days late for Allen's birthday! So sorry! I was busy~ Nevertheless, this is my Christmasfic for Allen and Kanda! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ALLEN! **

* * *

"Who are you?"

Kanda's words pierced Allen's just recovered heart into pieces once again. Allen gasped, tears threatening to fall. Beside him, Lenalee covered her mouth in surprise while Lavi's eyes were two big saucers.

Kanda then addressed Lenalee and Lavi, "Who the hell is that strange-looking white-haired beansprout over there?"

Lenalee stammered, "K-kanda? You don't remember?"

"Che," was the reply. "What the hell should I remember?"

Before Allen could stop Lavi, he spilt the beans, "He's your lover, Kanda! You _should _remember!"

"What?" Kanda said incredulously as he pointed at Allen. "He? My lover?"

Before Lavi and Lenalee could say a thing, Allen went into action, "Lavi was just kidding. He was testing you. I'm just a friend." Allen said lightly, managing to mask his hurt expression. "By the way, tell me Kanda, what is the year today?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question, Kanda."

"It's 2007." Kanda deadpanned.

Lenalee's hand flew to her mouth again, trying to stifle her gasp. The other two boys said nothing.

"What? What the hell is going on?"

"Kanda…," Lavi slowly said. "It's not 2007 anymore. It's 2010."

Cobalt eyes turned to stare at Lavi as it narrowed in slight hurt and anger. "It can't be. I remember clearly. It's the 24th May 2007."

"Kanda," Allen shook his head slightly, handing the newspaper to Kanda. "It's the 25th December 2010." _My birthday, _he added silently.

Kanda remained unresponsive as he stared at the newspaper with blank eyes. Allen shook his head sadly and turned to head out from the white room.

"Allen? Where are you going?" Lenalee asked. Allen could see all the sympathy and pity in her eyes. He faked a bright smile and replied, "I'm going to tell Komui that Kanda woke up."

"But, Allen… Nii-san can wait," Lenalee said softly and gently as if he was fragile merchandise. "How are you feeling?"

Allen smiled sadly. _I need time to think, _he mouthed.

Lenalee nodded slightly and withdrew to Lavi's side, capturing her boyfriend's calloused hand in her soft ones. Lavi squeezed her hand in reassurance without looking at her.

The last thing Allen heard as he exited the room was Kanda's incredulous voice saying, "Are you both dating? Won't Komui kill you, baka usagi?"

And then, he heard laughter. He felt a slight pain in his chest as he made his way to Komui's office. He rapped his knuckles on the door. When no response came, he opened the door which creaked slightly in protest as he slipped in and closed the door once again.

He saw the man sleeping amongst the piles of paperwork on his desk, snoring slightly while murmuring something that sounded like, "Lenalee... don't leave your nii-san alone while you go with that wretched octopus rabbit…"

Allen leaned down so that his mouth was directly above Komui's ear. And then, he whispered the words that Komui dreaded the most, "Lenalee's getting married."

Komui shot up and wailed loudly, "LENALEEEEEEEEEEE~~"

Allen covered his bruised ears as he watched the sister-complex doctor run around the room, making a big mess in his wake. When Allen had enough with Komui's high-pitched wailing, he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Komui blinked as he froze in his actions. He looked up and saw a very irritated Allen. He quickly straightened up and addressed Allen in a solemn voice, "How may I help you, Allen?"

"Kanda's awake from his coma," Allen said uncertainly.

Komui's eyes brightened and he beamed, "That's good to know, And may I ask, why aren't you with him?" He asked curiously as he had never seen Allen leave Kanda's side ever since the accident.

And with a rare sadness lingering in Allen's eyes, he solemnly told Komui the news, "He thinks that its 2007. He has no memory of me or anything after the 24th May 2007."

"Oh, Allen," Komui started, but was stopped by Allen's hand that was raised in front of the silver-haired boy.

"I'm going home," Allen told Komui as he started to step towards the door.

"But, Allen," Komui began. "Are you planning on celebrating Christmas alone? Let alone your birthday?"

Without turning around, Allen replied, his voice laced heavily with sadness, "I plan on doing so… No, maybe – I don't plan on celebrating at all. It's not fun without Kanda."

Komui watched the young boy leave slightly. He noted that the boy's shoulders were hunched in defeat as if he gave up believing and he shuffled on the floor – not the usual quick steps that were normally there. Allen's eyes were blank and dazed, as if he didn't believe that it was happening; that his beloved Kanda had forgotten all about him.

Komui sighed heavily as he prepared his equipments to check up on Kanda. Somehow, even though Kanda was awake, he felt a huge rock of sadness leaning on his back.

xx

Lavi laughed as he teased Kanda, "Aww, Yuu-chan~ You are as pretty as ever."

"Shut up, baka usagi. If I had Mugen right now, I would castrate you."

"Hey, Lavi, what about me?" Lenalee pouted as she tugged the sleeves of the red-haired boy.

"You're cute. And pretty. And beautiful." Lavi told Lenalee, his emerald eyes twinkling with happiness. Lenalee giggled as she hid shyly among the fabric of Lavi's shirt to hide the blush growing on her rosy cheeks.

"Che," Kanda turned away from the obscene scene playing in front of him – or that's how he put it.

"DON'T TOUCH MY INNOCENT LENALEE!" A familiar voice rang through the room as the door slammed open to a panting doctor.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee called her brother.

"LENALEE~" Komui gave her a crushing bear hug before releasing her when she started gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Lavi stuck his red head out into the corridors of the hospital before turning back and asking Komui, "I don't see Moyashi-chan anywhere. Where is he?"

"Erm," Komui fidgeted slightly before replying. "He went back home."

"What?" Lenalee shrieked. "You let him go back home? It's Christmas, Nii-san, for heaven's sake, his birthday!"

"I know," Komui fidgeted under his sister's intense glare. "I tried to stop him, but he wanted time alone…"

With that, Lenalee became silent. Lavi wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Komui turned his back on them and went to check Kanda's condition. After a while, he turned back towards the couple – Lavi quickly released his hold on Lenalee – and in a serious manner, told them what they needed to know, "Nothing's wrong with him. He just has amnesia, that's all. He can be discharged tomorrow."

Lenalee beamed at Kanda who just grunted in reply, "Isn't that good news, Kanda?"

Komui then continued his observation, "You guys should fill him on the details of college. I'm aware that Kanda lives in the dorm with Allen, right? Do that after we celebrate Christmas," He winked at them before turning to leave the room.

"But, Komui, about Allen…," Lavi trailed off but the siblings understood what he was about to say.

Komui stopped right in his tracks, "Leave him alone. He needs time to think. The news is a little too hard for him to take. Give him time to think. I'll come by later with some champagne and cake."

"Thanks, nii-san!" Lenalee shouted to her retreating brother.

Then, they turned to address the silent samurai, "So, Yuu-chan… Let's party~!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda hissed in contempt at the sound of his given first name as his hand started twitching violently.

xx

Allen trudged slowly on the thick snow, leaving thick sets of footprints on it. It was so cold; Allen could even see his own breath as he walked among the crowd who were in the festive mood.

_Kanda was supposed to be beside me._

Allen shook his head roughly, shaking off the snow from his head. Passer-bys jumped slightly at the sudden action.

_Kanda was supposed to be Christmas shopping with me._

Allen tried to shake off the negative thoughts as he could feel tears filling his eyes.

_We were supposed to be in our room together, celebrating my birthday._

Allen looked up at the grey sky, watching the snowflakes drift closer and closer, touching his face in the process.

_But now… That'll never come true._

He caught sight of a couple giggling happily. Something inside him snapped and Allen broke into a run, his tears pooling down his cheeks. He ran and ran, half-hoping for Kanda to come chasing after him, saying he remembered everything, that everything is fine.

_I'm all alone…_

Allen fumbled for his key to their dorm room with difficulty, nearly dropping it. He hurriedly entered and closed the door, huffing heavily. He drew a shaky hand and locked the door. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He fought for dominance over his tears.

"Kanda..," Allen whispered in a broken voice as he climbed the small ladder to his bed and flopped down. He searched for the shirt that he had stuffed under his pillow for reassurance since the day Kanda was admitted into the hospital. He held it tight, burying his face into the shirt, sighing deeply.

Tears started falling down and onto the shirt. A thought ran through Allen, _It doesn't smell like Kanda anymore…_

And he fell asleep on Christmas day, not with the usual cheerful smile that he adorned every day – but with a sad smile and a heavy heart.

xx

"Allen-kun, I'm sorry!" Lenalee clamped her hands together on Allen's cold ones.

"Its okay, Lenalee," Allen struggled to convince the green-haired girl and her persistent apologies. "Really, I'm fine!"

"No, you're definitely not," Lavi said. "Your eyes are swollen, Allen. Did ya cry yourself to sleep?"

Allen flushed while Lenalee reprimanded Lavi, "You shouldn't have said that, Lavi!"

"I-it's okay, I'm fine now." Allen told the couple with a reassuring smile – at least that's what Allen hoped – and with a wave of his gloved hands.

"Okay…"

Allen could still see the doubt in their eyes. He smiled his brightest smile, but before he could say anything, the waitress appeared bringing their food, looking uncertain. She was also staggering slightly at the large amount of food she was holding.

"FOOD!" Allen squealed, ignoring the stares other customers sent him. He started grabbing the hamburgers and fries, eating them in superhuman speed, also drinking the Cokes along the way.

"Bleurgh… No matter how many times I see you eat, Allen, I still can't get use to it," Lavi slumped onto the table, having lost his appetite, thanks to Allen the glutton.

Lenalee patted her boyfriend's red hair sympathetically, sipping her Coke. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it eventually."

Lavi just groaned in response, watching the pile of food before him shrinking in inhuman speed.

After what seemed like just 5 minutes, Allen let out a big burp as he rubbed his tummy in satisfaction. He stood up, stretching his sore body. Hearing his joints pop made him sigh in content.

"By the way, Allen," Lavi piped up as he rummaged through his bag and after some time, he pulled out a present, wrapped with green paper that had Santa and reindeers printed on it. A red ribbon completed the present. "Here's your present. Happy Belated Birthday, Allen!"

"_Arigatou, _Lavi," Allen smiled as he reached out and held the present delicately in his arms. He smiled fondly at it before looking up when Lenalee called his name.

"Allen-kun, this is from me," she said as she handed him a small box which was wrapped in blue and had the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' on it. He accepted it gratefully and tucked them into his sling bag. He grinned at Lenalee, "Thank you so much, Lenalee. I'll open them later."

As they walked out of the restaurant, Allen stopped and gazed at the cars zooming past. It was going to snow soon.

"Let's go, Allen," Lenalee called out, her arm hooked in Lavi's as they proceeded to the hospital.

"Right," He ran through the snow carpeted pavement in order to catch up with the lovey dovey couple.

When they arrived at the room that Kanda was placed in, they walked in on an already dressed Kanda glaring and snapping at a cowering frightened doctor, that is Komui.

"Where's Mugen?" Kanda said, his palm facing out as he held his hand out imploring for his beloved family heirloom that had been handed down for generations within the Kanda family.

"Gee, Yuu-chan~ The first thing you do when you see us is asking for your Mugen?" Lavi said in mock hurt, clutching his chest in pretense. "I remember you dropping it for – mmgghh!" Allen covered Lavi's mouth in time and laughed lightly.

"For…?" Kanda enquired, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing; it's nothing!" Allen laughed awkwardly, with his hand still covered over Lavi's mouth _and _nose.

"Er, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked hesitantly. "Can you let go of Lavi now?"

"Huh?" Allen looked at the green-faced Lavi before releasing his hold on the Bookman Jr. "Sorry, Lavi!" Allen bowed over and over again, but it seems like no matter what Lavi says, he wouldn't stop.

"Che," When Allen heard that familiar sound, he froze. He straightened his back and turned to face his lover.

He stood there, staring intensely at Kanda, until even the infamous Kanda Yuu became fidgety. He then had enough and snapped at Allen, "What are you staring at, beansprout?"

Allen flinched but soon, he relaxed as he heard a very familiar nickname, "Who the hell are you calling beansprout, huh? BA-KANDA!"

Everyone gaped at Allen who stared defiantly at Kanda, not realizing his mistake. Usually, the normal Kanda would of course, forgive Allen but this time, in Kanda's eyes, Allen is a total stranger. Come to think of it, the same thing happened when they met for the first time. So, it's point zero all over again.

Something inside Kanda snapped, probably his rope of patience. He snarled at Lavi who cowered in fear behind Lenalee, "Where the hell is my Mugen? Let me fucking kill this beansprout!"

Allen would have smiled when the familiar Kanda appeared; if only the latter did not insult Allen. "It's Allen, how many times must I say it? Oopsie," Allen covered his round mouth with his hand and made a face of mock realization, "I forgot that your brain is as slow as the rest of you. And by the way, your _Mugen _is back in the room."

"What did you say, you son of a bitch? I'll show you who's the real shit here," Kanda yelled, grasping for his sword at his belt instinctively. When he realized that Mugen was not with him, he balled his fists at his side. Then, something Allen said struck him: _**It's Allen, how many times must I say it? **_Just how well does this Moyashi know him?

_A gentle hand stroking his cheek_

While Kanda was pondering upon this sentence, Allen scoffed, "Hmph, show me? As if a slowpoke like you can manage."

When no response came, Allen looked at Kanda oddly. Usually, the latter would retort in his I'm-better-than-you-so-fuck-off voice but strangely, he wasn't talking back. Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda's still face. "Oi~ Kanda?"

_Soft hands grasping his calloused ones_

"Kandaaa~" Allen called in a singsong voice. Still no response. He looked at Lavi in a silent plea of help. He was afraid he had gone too far.

_Soft lips against his firm lips_

Lavi immediately responded to Allen's silent plea. Releasing Lenalee's hand, he took long strides towards Kanda and glomped the taller man while squealing, "Yuu-chan~ Let's go to the dorms now~"

As Kanda was startled out of the disturbing memories, he was half-relieved and also half-reluctant to resurface back to reality. He roughly shoved the rabbit off from his back, "Shut up, baka usagi. Don't call me that!"

Allen stayed at the back of the group as they made their way to the room where both Allen and Kanda lived. Allen looked up and he then noticed that the snowflakes had started falling again. He briefly remembered the 25th December of last year.

"_Oi, Moyashi," Kanda growled slightly as he held up a chain. "What's this?"_

"_My name is Allen!" Allen snapped before answering his lover. "It's a necklace, isn't it obvious?"_

_Kanda went silent but from his bed, he could hear the sheets rumpling under Kanda's movements below. Allen then went back to his storybook that he bought for himself. Later in the evening, they'll be having a Christmas party, half in honour of Allen's birthday, which he didn't know until it happened._

_Kanda fingered the miniature sword gently as if it would break under his touch. He unfastened the clasp of the necklace and tried to wear it on himself. After several failed attempts, thanks to his hair, he growled irritably and called for Allen._

"_Moyashi"_

_No response was given. He then tried again._

"_Moyashi"_

_Kanda sighed irritably. Still no response. The beansprout is probably playing with him. He then mustered his courage and willpower._

"_Allen"_

"_Yes?" Allen bounded towards the edge of the bed, looking down towards Kanda's scowling face with an amused smirk on his face._

_Kanda muttered curses in his breath before asking Allen, "Why didn't you answer?"_

"_When you said Moyashi? Why should I? I'm taller than you now. See, I'm looking above your head," Allen retorted, hints of stifled laughter in his voice._

"_Che. That's because you're sleeping on the upper bunk. In reality, you're still shorter. Now, come down and help me," Kanda scoffed._

"_Yes, sir," Allen's muffled voice answered Kanda as he struggled towards the ladder and slowly climbed down._

"_Idiot, your clothes… It's crumpled," Kanda said softly, holding Allen's smaller hands in his gently as he pulled the boy closer to himself._

"_It's okay," Allen answered dismissively. "I'll change later. So, you needed something?"_

"_Yeah," Kanda replied, grabbing the chain and handing it towards Allen. "Help me put it on."_

_Allen stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before chuckling slightly. He took the chain and settled behind Kanda in Kanda's bed as Kanda sat down on the edge of his own bed. "Lift up your hair," Allen commanded._

_Kanda obeyed without hesitation. Allen's hands brushed Kanda's collarbone as he fastened the chain on the Japanese man. Kanda released his hold on his hair, letting the ebony hair cover his back and shoulder. Allen then slipped his arms around Kanda, breathing into his back and snuggling into Kanda's silky hair. Kanda turned and shifted Allen so that the latter was at the crook of his neck. _

_Kanda placed his chin on top of Allen's snowy hair. He then broke the silence, whispering, "Thank you"_

_Allen snuggled closer into the man's warm embrace. "No problem," He whispered back, warm breath ghosting Kanda's neck. Allen looked up, expecting something._

_And Kanda gave him what he wanted: a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. By the time, they parted, they were panting for oxygen._

"_Allen, I love you…"_

"_Love you too, Yuu…"_

_And with a smile on their faces, they drifted to sleep. And then, after a few hours, they were jolted awake by the sound of the door slamming open and a certain rabbit bounded in._

"Allen!"

Allen squeaked in surprise. "L-lavi?" He stared at the said person who was extremely close to his face.

"Finally back to the living, aren't cha Moyashi-chan?" Lavi grinned at Allen.

"Yeah…" Allen said awkwardly, faking laughter as he was pushed to the front by Lavi. Allen then noticed that they were in front of the dorm room. Just how long had he been reminiscing of the past?

"Just hurry up and open the door, Moyashi," Kanda said in a bored tone.

Allen glared at him. "It's Allen!" He then turned towards the door and fit the key into the keyhole and opened the door slowly, walking in.

Kanda looked around the room in hidden curiosity. It was just a normal room, in the end he concluded. There was a double-decker bed at the side and two study tables located side by side. The toilet was located at the right side of the room beside the beds. But strangely, in this room he had never seen before, he felt a sense of familiarity that calls the room, 'home'. And somehow, Kanda knew that this place was very important though he had no idea why.

"Here," a voice startled him out of his musings. He looked down to find the beansprout handing him his sword. "Here's your sword."

Kanda took it wordlessly while Lavi interrogated Allen, "Where did you find it? I searched all over for it but I couldn't find it!"

"Kanda hid it last time," was Allen's answer. "He didn't want a certain usagi to touch it."

Lavi wailed in a voice that was nearly as high-pitched as Komui's voice, which irritated Kanda and Allen (although he did not show it, as the gentleman he was) to no end.

After Kanda threatened Lavi to shut up, the baka usagi went into his emo corner, sulking while Lenalee tried to cheer him up.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda said but was quickly interrupted by Allen, "Its Allen"

"Who's sleeping in the upper bunk?" Kanda asked, ignoring Allen's exclamation about his name.

Allen scoffed, "Of course it's me."

Kanda replied, "Che. No wonder you want to sleep up there. You're too short."

"Shut up, BaKanda! Who asked you to be so tall?" Allen snapped in reply, obviously sensitive about his height.

"Che," Kanda looked away without a second thought. He walked around the small room, occasionally brushing his hand lightly against the furniture or books. Allen eyed his lover's movement as he walked around the small room. Suddenly, he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. He turned around to find Lavi with a finger on his lips while beckoning him with his free hand. Allen gave one last lingering look at Kanda before following the couple out of the room.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen asked immediately after he left the room. "Do you need anything?"

Lavi held out a small package to Allen, his emerald eye solemn and serious, a rare look for the Bookman Jr. Allen took it silently, fingering the silver wrapping as his curious eyes examined the package that was handed to him. He was aware that Lenalee and Lavi was observing his reaction. He looked up and asked quietly, "What is this for?"

After a moment of silence, Lenalee answered gently. "It's your present," she paused for a moment before continuing, "It's from Kanda."

Allen felt his silver eyes widen in shock as the information settled in. "F-from Kanda?"

Lavi nodded in affirmative. "He was with me, shopping for your present when that… accident happened."

"Ah," was all Allen could say. In his mind ran thousands of memories of his time together with Kanda: _Kanda wearing a pink frilly apron _( snickers )_, Kanda sparring with him, Kanda smiling with his eyes twinkling….._

Tears welled up in the fragile boy's eyes as his outer façade crumbled, revealing a broken, crying boy in its place. Lavi placed his arms around Allen, consoling the boy as the latter buried his face in Lavi's black shirt and started to sob uncontrollably. He started to whimper in a broken voice. "H-how could he (hic) forget me? T-that (hic) bastard!"

Lenalee stroked Allen's hair slowly, comforting him in her own way. As they stood there, arms around each other, each mourning for their own loss of their favourite samurai.

About half an hour later, the door to Allen and Kanda's room clicked open as the raven-haired man appeared. Three figures standing opposite the door slowly looked up to find the samurai leaning against the door frame, rubbing his eyes.

"Any luck?" Lavi sounded slightly hopeful.

Kanda shook his head in decline. "No. It just seems familiar, that's all. Can't remember a damn thing."

Whatever hopes Allen had at that moment shattered the instance the words left Kanda. Lenalee placed a reassuring arm around Allen's shoulders, noticing the slight slump of his shoulders. Allen made sure not to make direct eye contact with the man so that he wouldn't find out that he was crying…

_Not that he would care anyway…_

Allen shook his head roughly suddenly, startling Lenalee and Lavi who were beside him out of their skins.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Lavi asked, his one eye crinkling in concern.

Allen looked up to find a concerned Lavi staring at him intently that made Allen felt like he was a specimen about to be dissected under the watchful eyes of the Bookman Jr.

"It's nothing, Lavi," Allen forced a smile, which he thought that was reassuring, "Everything's fine." However, it was obvious that the other two saw it differently while the samurai was completely oblivious to everything.

From that day on, Lavi and Lenalee could notice slight changes in the snowy-haired boy. His smiles became more forced until one day, he stopped smiling and interacting altogether. He grew distant and never hung with them at school anymore. He spent more time on his part-time jobs that lasted right from after school until late at night. The boy that used to shine light and hope to others, lost his own light and hope. No matter what Lavi and Lenalee did, nothing seemed to be able to return the boy's bright smile.

Aside from Allen, Kanda was also struggling, but of course in his everyday life, he maintained a poker face, hiding his insecurity. Sometimes – no, strike that, every time – he saw Allen, there would be a certain magnetic force trying to pull him towards the boy and envelope his roommate in his warmth. However, he remained persistent and managed to push his inner feelings that were in turmoil into the depths of his mind.

This went on for about nearly a year. And finally, 24TH December of 2011 arrived.

"ALLEN!"

-SCREEEECH!-

"ALLEN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Lenalee and Lavi rushed towards their best friend who was lying on the cold ground, a puddle of red forming under his head and body no sign of moving. Kanda could only stand there, frozen on the spot as he watched the couple helping his unconscious roommate. As he watched Lavi yelling at his phone for the ambulance, unfamiliar images started to invade his mind: _Allen smiling, Allen helping him wear the necklace, Allen sleeping…_

"Allen…," a whisper left his mouth as he slowly walked towards his lover's limp body which was being carried by a stretcher into the white ambulance which arrived in 1 minute. Before he could do anything else, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around to find Lavi, looking slightly surprised.

As Kanda turned to face Lavi, the latter was slightly shocked at the sight before him. There was a hint of desperation and anguish in Kanda's cobalt eyes. To confirm his suspicions, he hesitantly asked, "Kanda, do…you remember?"

Kanda rubbed his eyes with his right hand and he nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

Lavi made an incomprehensible squeak and hurriedly grabbed Kanda's wrist, half-dragging, half-running towards his car. "Hurry, then! Lenalee followed them to the hospital!"

They rushed towards the hospital, parked the car and ran to the receptionist, requesting for the room Allen was in. After the nurse had shakily answered their question, they sped across the hospital floor, leaving only a blur of image for whoever that managed to catch a glimpse of them.

"Lenalee! How's Allen?" Lavi yelled after he spotted his girlfriend beside the bed.

"Shhh! Lavi!" Lenalee hissed as she placed a finger on her mouth. "Luckily, it was not too serious; He only had a mild concussion."

Kanda wordlessly made his way to Allen's side, sitting on the window side of the bed and surprised Lenalee by holding Allen's pale hand in his warm ones. He sat there, staring at his beloved with a look of pure adoration, that only one person could earn that from him on his face. Lenalee gaped slightly before she pushed her whining boyfriend who wanted to take a picture of that rare look. She then asked him. "He gained back his memories?"

Lavi nodded, his face serious and solemn. "It looks like it. Follow me, Lenalee."

"Where are we going?" Lenalee asked, keeping pace with Lavi.

"We're going to seek permission from your brother for Kanda to be able to stay here until Allen wakes up," Lavi replied, his goofy smile in place.

Lenalee smirked (never a good sign!), "Brilliant idea"

**A PREVIEW OF PERMISSION**

"I'm sorry. That's not allowed," Komui said as his eyes scanned the paper in front of him, a steaming cup of coffee clutched in his left hand and a pen in the other.

"Nii-san…," Lenalee said in a threatening voice.

"My sweet Lenalee!" Komui cried out, oblivious to the threatening tone that Lenalee's voice held.

"Nii-san, if you don't give us permission as the chief of the hospital," Lenalee said slowly, "I'll run away and I won't make you coffee anymore. I'll cut all ties with you and ignore you for the rest of my life," she deadpanned in such a serious voice that even Lavi was slightly scared.

"NOOOOO~ DON'T DO THIS TO ME, MY LENALEE!" Komui shrieked inhumanly. "I'LL GIVE YOU PERMISSION! JUST DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Komui hugged his sister's leg and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Lenalee gave a smirk that eerily reminded Lavi of Dark Allen. She then smiled sweetly and thanked her brother while prying his arms away from her leg, "Thank you, nii-san."

"Why I did ever fall in love with a devil in the guise of an angel?" Lavi muttered aloud as they made their way back home, deciding to give Kanda alone time with Allen after one year of separation.

"Because you love me, that's all," Lenalee answered his question that was directed to no one.

Lavi smiled and held Lenalee's hand, "Yes, that must be it."

Above them, a pair of eyes watched them. "You better take good care of my sweet Lenalee, you octopus. I trust you, Lavi Bookman Jr."

**END OF PREVIEW**

Kanda looked at the time at his watch. It was 11:55 pm. It had been almost 12 hours since he arrived at the hospital. He stared at the pale face, marred by the red scar before him. He reached out his hand to brush away the strands of hair blocking Allen's face when suddenly Allen stirred, a moan erupted from him. Kanda recognized that gesture as Allen's way of showing that he was waking up.

The delicate eyelids started fluttering open. Groggily, Allen tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, holding him down. Allen turned to face the owner of the hand, an irritated scowl plastered on his face. When Kanda's impassive face came to view, he was startled. "Yuu – Kanda? What are you doing here?"

Kanda didn't say anything. He suddenly enveloped the younger in his arms and placed his head at the crook of Allen's neck. "K-K-Kanda! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, moyashi," Kanda replied before he was hotly interrupted by Allen with the usual retort. "Can't I hug my lover?"

"Eh?" Allen lightly pushed himself away to look at Kanda's face.

"I'm sorry," Kanda continued. "So sorry… For making you suffer the entire year."

"Kanda," Allen started, tears flowing out from his silver eyes. He then hugged the older tightly.

"Allen," Kanda breathed in the white-haired boy's ear.

Allen looked up and pressed lips lightly to Kanda's lips. As he was about to retreat, Kanda continued the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate. Suddenly, fireworks flew and burst in the sky. Kanda looked down at his younger lover and gave a rare smile,

"It's midnight. Happy Birthday, Allen Walker."

Allen smiled through his tears and pressed his lips to Kanda's once again.

* * *

**If it wasn't that nice, I'm so sorry! But the ending was a little rushed ): Anyways, thanks for reading and hoped you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Reviews will help me update my other story better ;)  
**


	2. Author's Note

I just realized I forgot to put what Allen got on his birthday on 2010. So I'm telling you guys now~ From Lenalee, he got a scarf. From Lavi, he got a notebook with a pen. As for Kanda, he got a necklace that has a mask on it, Crowned Clown's mask to be exact.

So, that's all! THANK YOU


End file.
